


Another World

by Shiny_snotra



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Cheating, Dream World, I'll let you determine that, Is it really cheating though, M/M, Robbe is the sweetest boy ever, Robbe loves his mama, Sander is up to mischief, The boysquad is... shitty?, You can take it from my cold dead fingers, everything is not as it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_snotra/pseuds/Shiny_snotra
Summary: Robbe experiences something new, falls in love, and tries to manage his life while faking it. Let's just say that a blonde boy isn't happy with it and crashes his way through Robbe's heart.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 63
Collections: Skam Belgium (Wtfock) ▶ Sander Driesen / Robbe Ijzermans





	Another World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm not dead!
> 
> Sooo, I was sucked into the WTfock fandom by accident, and am now consumed by it. That's bad, I still have a life to manage. Oh well...
> 
> This thing was inspired by Un Autre Monde by Telephone. It says what it says.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, don't hesitate to yell at me in the comments!

Bright colours. A light breeze. Scents so delightful floating around them. He didn’t know who the other was, but he knew he was beautiful. Like a masterpiece done by the angelic Leonardo da Vinci. The lights illuminated his face, and accentuated the white of his hair. He must have been in Heaven, for there was no other logical explanation coming to him. And the boy, oh that boy. There was kindness and mischief, warmth and edginess coming from him. But the eyes! So full of life and wonders. A blue so bright it seemed to illuminate the world around them. He looked like an angel.  
“Hello” said Robbe.  
“Are you also exploring?” answered the mysterious boy.  
“Exploring? Do you know where we are?”  
“No. But isn’t it fun? A whole new world to explore, just the two of us!”  
“I’m Robbe. Are we alone?”  
“Sander! We’re not alone silly, we’re together!”  
It was impossible for Robbe to not grin at the enthusiasm of the angel – Sander. They didn’t know where they were, but it mattered little at that moment. All that mattered to him was staying with Sander. He felt more alive with him than ever. So, in a leap of faith, he held out his hand towards Sander, whose eyes seemed to shine a little brighter. And so it was, hands held, that the two boys started exploring this strange universe.

Robbe woke up with a startled breath, and wide eyes. A dream. It was just a silly dream. Of course. Figured. He couldn’t have nice things. Well, at least it was a nice dream. And the boy – Sander, his mind unhelpfully provided – was great eye candy. Good job, imagination. Still, he had to get ready for the day. School, faking smiles at the stupid jokes of his friends, pretending to be hetero, his mom, a normal day. He groaned, wanting to sleep some more, wanting to go back to Sander, but sighed and got up. So much work to do, so little time. And no time to swoon over an imaginary boy, no matter how nice the fantasy had felt.

Robbe held back a groan at Moyo’s words. Seriously, were all his friends morons? You didn’t treat a girl like a toy or just a thing to fuck! Thank God he wasn’t like them. Less chance of getting slapped. And he kinda liked his face, it was nice enough, no need to break his nose. Bla bla bla… Really, his friends needed to grow up. All they could talk about was girls. Nothing else. Just girls. Seriously, there were more important things to think about! How about politics? Or climate change? Biology? Was that too much to ask? And Robbe seriously needed to work on his listening face, judging by Jens’ look. Still, it was hard work, pretending to listen while not listening to a word. An actor’s performance.

Going back home was like exchanging one hell for another. He loved his mom, truly and deeply, but he didn’t know what to do to help her. All he could do was wait for the next crisis, without knowing the severity of it nor the consequences. And his dad had to fuck off. Of course. Great work, dad. Leaving your son with your mentally unstable ex-wife. A+ parenting. And he loved his mom, it hurt him just thinking of leaving her, but she needed help. Help that he could not give. He did not have the resources to help her in any way, except being there for her. And it was getting dangerous. He feared going to school and coming back home, having left her alone for hours. Today was one of those days, he was scared leaving her and he was scared coming back, not knowing what could have happened during his absence.  
“Mama, are you okay?” he called, stepping into the house.  
“My son… My glorious, pure son…” was the answer.  
Biting his lips, Robbe entered the living room, getting his mom into a hug. She had cried, this much was obvious. Also, she didn’t eat: no smell of cooking. It was getting worse.  
“Mama… you need to see a doctor… They will help you. I don’t know what to do!”  
“Oh, my angel… I’m so sorry, I don’t know what’s happening. I’m so sorry I’m hurting you… You’re right, I need help. What could we do?”  
Together, they discussed her options, and chose to get her committed into a psychiatric ward, where doctors would help her. Robbe promised her to visit, he wouldn’t abandon her. It was a long evening, and Robbe tried to cook some pasta, but both their hearts and stomachs were heavy with pain, sadness and dread.

He was back into this fairy world. The colours alone proved that it wasn’t an ordinary dream. It was a Sander dream. But right now, he didn’t see the other boy. His heart was heavy, but the mere atmosphere of this strange, bright world seemed to soothe him like a lullaby. A smile graced his lips and he started walking, taking into the beauty of his surroundings. Soon, he found himself humming a tone he didn’t know but seemed joyful.  
“Hello Robbe!” was all the warning he had before another body crashed into his.  
“Sander! Hey! I… I didn’t know if I would see you again.” Robbe confessed, blushing.  
“Oh angel, there’s no way I’m staying away from you! You’re stuck with me, baby!”  
Soon, they found themselves exploring again, hand in hand, the mysteries of the world around them.  
“So, what were you humming, Robbe?”  
“I have no idea, it’s just… I’ve had this tune stuck in my head almost all day. And I dunno, I like it I guess.”  
Sander looked starstruck, so happy and so incredulous at the same time, it made Robbe’s heart flutter. He wanted to see the angel be so happy all the time, he deserved it!  
“It’s… It’s one of my favourite songs, Robbe. It’s Rebel Rebel by David Bowie. And you like it… Are you perfect?”  
It was silly, but Robbe’s heart was beating so fast, and all he wanted was to stay there forever, with Sander. A silly dream, but so full of hope. Then, Sander did something surprising. He kissed him. Like full on lips. And delicious lips. So warm and perfect. So Robbe did the only thing that had sense: he fully responded to the kiss.

And so a routine was established. During the day, Robbe was the perfect hetero male with his friends, even getting a girlfriend, Noor. But during the night… he was with Sander, living his dream life, enjoying himself. He didn’t consider it cheating, after all, it was just in his dreams with a boy he invented. No consequences. It helped him dealing with his mom’s internment, his friends being more and more shitty, and having to fake his personality. It was good. Of course, Robbe would prefer staying with Sander in the dreams, but it was just a fantasy. Real life waited for him. Even living with Milan, Zoe and Senne didn’t bring him that much satisfaction. And then, everything changed. They went on a week escapade to the sea, with all the friends. And a blonde boy with ocean eyes crashed his way into his very real life.


End file.
